


A Different Kind of Trip

by not_hurting_inside



Series: Field Trip!!! [6]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adorable Peter Parker, F/M, Field Trip, Happiness Only In Here, M/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Peter Parker Calls Tony Stark "Dad", Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Protective Avengers, Protective Harley Keener, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:28:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23936869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_hurting_inside/pseuds/not_hurting_inside
Summary: This is the typical field trip fic but I decided to try and do something different. It is listed as part of the series that I have but you don't have to read those for this one, it's completely different.--Mr. Harrigton announces that their school was picked as one of the four that gets to go to the Avenger's Compound. They even have the opportunity to spend the night. Peter has to handle his ridiculous family as well as a surprise visit from his boyfriend. That's fine though, he's happy to get out of school and go home. Also, is something wrong with Flash?
Relationships: Betty Brant/Ned Leeds, Flash Thompson/Original Character(s), Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Series: Field Trip!!! [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1124859
Comments: 37
Kudos: 489





	1. Well This is New

No One's Pov

Peter paced the boy's bathroom as he waited for Ned to bring him an extra sweatshirt after he had spilled milk all over his other one. It's not like it was necessarily his fault, in fact, it was probably MJ's. she just had to say something about 'the cute blonde that Peter had been hanging out with' and the Peter was a blushing mess. 

"Here dude," Ned said as he opened the bathroom door and then ran out a second later because the 1-minute bell had just rung. 

"Thank you!" Peter called after him but he doubted his friend had heard him. 

Peter changed quickly because somehow the milk just had to get to his shirt and then ran out of the bathroom, even ran into Flash who was walking towards their shared class. 

"Watch it, Parker," He said and gave a small glare before walking into the classroom just has the bell screeched above them.

Peter rushed into the room and watched as the bully sat in his assigned seat. Flash has been really mild the past couple of weeks, only sending Peter glares when he got in his way. 

"Does anyone know what's up with Flash?" Peter asked when he took his seat next to Ned and the boy looked up from where he was doing their warm-up. 

"Not really," He said and glanced back at the boy who was also writing their warm-up, "All I know if that he's been leaving a lot of people alone." 

Peter shrugged and then went to start working with the rest of the class. Mr. Harrington rushed through the door and started apologizing for being so late while all the teens just looked at their teacher in surprise. Normally the man was put together and organized but today it looked like he had woken up late and just rushed out the door. 

"Today we'll be talking about..." Peter stopped listening as his teacher started the lesson, it isn't like the boy didn't already know it. 

The class went on like that for the next half hour and when there were only ten minutes left Mr. Harrington decided to end the lesson early and make an announcement. 

"Alright class," He said with a small smile, "As you know Stark Industries holds tours for many schools each year and I'm happy to announce that this year we are one of the schools that were picked." 

"I thought they sold the tower?" Cindy asked and was actually looking up from her phone. 

"That is correct so it will be a little different this year," He answered and his smile grew, "This year we'll be going to the compound, and because it's as far as it is then we'll be staying overnight. They also opened up many buildings so that their employees and interns could still work for them, we'll be touring those as well. Hence the two-day tour." 

"They have that many rooms?" Abe asked and Mr. Harrington thought that these kids would be the death of him. 

"No," He replied, "There were a total of 3 schools picked for the event and we can only have four classes going from each of them. That being said only one class from our school is able to stay overnight and it's the one with the highest average, that's this class." 

People cheered and started typing away on their phones. Peter, Ned, Mj, and Flash were the only ones that kept the same facial expression throughout the whole explanation. 

"Well, now we know what Pepper needed to talk to you about," Ned commented, "She was asking if it was ok right?"

"Yeah," Peter said with a smile, "She didn't want to make me upset but I think it's fine, everyone even said that they would keep to themselves." 

"Doubt Harley will stick to that," Mj said with a smirk, and Peter blushed once again while trying to keep a good grip on his pencil. 

"Mj why do you hate me?" Peter asked while looking at her betrayed. 

"Oh shut it," She said and started sketching in her notebook, "Not my fault that your boyfriend is all about having his hands on you." 

"Please stop," Peter said when his face started to feel hot from his intense blush. 

Ned and Mj let out small laughs and then they all just started having a random conversation and then when the bell rang they all rushed out the door for their next class. School went on like that for the next two classes and then when the final bell rang all the students with a permission slip ran out the door in excitement. 

"Hey there Happy," Peter greeted the man with a smile and then started to talk about his day. 

Happy snorted when Peter started talking about the overnight field trip and then asked how he was going to cover up the Flash business. 

"Flash has been weird the past couple of weeks actually," Peter said and hummed to himself, "He hasn't really been messing with anyone. 

"That's weird," Happy commented as they pulled up to Peter and May's apartment, "Normally bullies don't change." 

Peter shrugged and then said a quick goodbye to the older man before he jumped out of the car and ran up the stairs. 

"I'm home!" He shouted as he opened the door and May yelled hello from the bathroom. 

Peter smiled and opened his bedroom before pulling out all his homework and working on it. He was halfway through his English when there was a soft knock on his door. 

"Come in," He said loudly, and then May opened the door. 

Her hair was curled and slightly pinned up, she was wearing a dark red dress, and her makeup was done lightly. She had a bright smile on her face when she saw Peter actually working. 

"Hey," She said softly and opened the door all the way, "I'm going on that date tonight with Spencer and I was wondering if you would like to stay at Tony's for the rest of the week?" 

Peter smiled with mischief in his eyes. He had met Spencer a couple of times and the man was actually really nice, someone he approves of for his aunt. 

"Yeah it's fine," He replied and pulled the permission slip out, "I actually need you to sign something though." 

She took the slip of paper curiously and then laughed a little when she was done reading it. 

"You'll have to call and tell me how it goes," She said and took the paper to the kitchen so that she could sign it. 

Peter rolled his eyes and finished the last of his homework before starting to pack for the next couple of days. He didn't have to bring much considering he had a lot of stuff at the compound but there was still some school stuff he needed to bring. 

"Goodbye Sweetheart!" May yelled, "I'll see you Monday, try not to part to hard with Mr. Stark and the others. I love you!"

"Love you too!" Peter yelled back, "Have fun with Spencer, don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

He heard Spencer laugh and the sound of May hitting his shoulder before the door closed and the apartment was left in silence. Peter chuckled to himself and then finished packing before texting Tony that he would be over in a couple of hours considering he was going to swing there.

**From Dad Stark** : Alright Kid. The window to your room is unlocked in case no one is there to let you in. I doubt it though considering none of us sleep. 

**Spider-Son** : Thx! Tell Harley that he doesn't need to stay up, I'm perfectly fine navigating myself to my bedroom. 

**From Dad Stark** : Tell that to Pepper's vase. 

Peter blushed bright red and threw his phone into his bag before changing quickly into his suit and then covering his face and jumping out the window. 

"This is going to be a strange couple of days," Peter whispered to himself as he swung around the city and towards the Compound, stopping some crime along the way.


	2. Leaving School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The students are staring out their day like normal but now it's time to go on the best field trip that they have ever been on. Flash continues to act different and people still can't figure out why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's a day late, please forgive me :(

Peter woke up to the sound of his alarm going off and groaned loudly before lifting his head up a bit. The curtains started to open, indicating that F.R.I.D.A.Y. had realized he was awake. 

"Good Morning Peter," She said softly and Peter smiled while he got out of bed and started going through his closet, "Boss wants to tell you that Happy wants to leave a little early so that he can run some errands."

"Thanks, F.R.I.," Peter said and rushed to the bathroom, "I'm taking a quick shower, and then I'll be done so that we can leave." 

He started the water and then jumped in before quickly washing his hair and body and then jumping back out to brush his teeth. He threw on the clothes he picked out, grabbed his book bag, and then ran out of his bedroom. 

"Hey Kid," Tony said with a smile when Peter ran into the kitchen. 

Happy was sitting near the counter and sipping at his coffee while he had a newspaper held in the other hand. In all honesty, he looked like one of those dads that you would see on tv. Peter grabbed the toast out of the toaster and ignored Tony's argument about how that was for him and stuffed it in his mouth. 

"fank yov," Peter said, trying to talk around the bread. (Thank you).

Tony snorted and went to make a smart remark when there was a ding from the elevator and Pepper walked into the kitchen. 

"Thank you, sweetheart," She said while grabbing the other piece that Tony had toasted. 

"Everyone tells me to eat but then they steal my food," Tony mumbled to himself as he grabbed the bread back out of the drawer and then aggressively put them back into the toaster. 

Pepper smiled at him and then kissed his cheek and this time taking a drink of the coffee in his hand. 

"You have a meeting that you have to come to with me," She said and then handed him a folder before kissing Peter on the forehead and leaving through the elevator once again. 

"Alright kiddo," Tony said and pushed him toward Happy who was currently putting on his shoes, "I'll see you later today." 

"It's Friday, Mr. Stark," Peter said, "My class and I will be staying here tonight remember." 

"Oh yeah," He mumbled to himself and then ruffled the younger boy's hair, "Then I'll see you like an hour or something."

Peter nodded and then ran to the elevator where Happy was patiently waiting for them to finish their goodbyes. Honestly, they took way to long in doing them but everyone allowed it considering their last goodbye wasn't that great.

* * *

"Alright, Kid," Happy said when they pulled up outside of Peter's school, "I'm running to take Pepper to the airport, and then I'm running a few errands so I won't be there to greet your class at the door. Just let Marvin know if there is any trouble." 

"I'll be fine but thank you Happy," Peter said and swung his backpack over his shoulders and waved goodbye. 

As Happy was driving away Peter stopped halfway up the stairs. 

"I thought Pepper said she and Tony had a meeting later today?" He thought to himself but then shrugged, "Oh well, maybe she meant a different day."

Peter met up with Ned in the hallway and together they walked to Peter's locker. Ned is almost always there before Peter because his mom works early in the morning. 

"So my mom said she gave something to May before she and Spencer went to their little vacation spot," Ned said and he waited for Peter to put everything away and grab what he needed.

Peter paused lightly and then started where he left off. Ned's mom worked for one of those big companies but she never really said which one. Often times she would bring the weirdest things for May and him since the two females have known each other for a while. 

"Probably one of her random gifts from Africa," He stated and grabbed his first-hour book, "The coffee she gave May actually helped a lot with her stress, May doesn't just leave me with someone else so she probably gave her more of it." 

"That's true," Ned replied and then they both started walking towards their next class. 

They had to go to their first class and then they need to head to Mr. Harrington's class so that they can leave and spend the whole day at the compound. Peter already knew most of the things that they would be doing considering Pepper gave him a run down so that he wouldn't be surprised when other interns came up to him. 

"Welcome to Mathematics everyone," Mrs. Norris said with a happy smile and went to great detail on what they would be doing for this class period. 

She touched down on how they would be doing anything tomorrow so that those on the field trip won't be behind and some of those not going looked jealous at the two boys that would be leaving. It was supposed to be kept secret from the rest of the school but someone must have been too excited and let it slip. 

"Peter, Ned," She said while handing them a couple of packets, "These are for Miss Jones and Mister Thompson and I would really appreciate it if you could give them these." 

Peter stole Flash's before Ned could even think about taking it instead, he would much rather handle the awkwardness that is Flash. He still hasn't mentioned anything about the field trip to Peter or really anyone, there are even rumors going around that he stopped hanging out with a lot of people. 

"Thank you boys," She said and went back to the front of the class to finish the lesson before the bell finally rang and Ned and Peter rushed out the door. 

They passed MJ who was calmly walking next to Cindy and waved at the two girls before racing ahead. They pushed against each other to get into the classroom and stopped momentarily when they heard someone scoff behind them. 

"What are you two doing blocking the doorway?" Flash asked with a glare, "Other people have to get into the room so that we can have the review."

Ned and Peter moved out of the way and watched as Flash didn't give them a second glance before walking in and sitting in a random seat. He pulled out his phone and waited for Mr. Harrington to come into the classroom while everyone else just kind of waiting for him to pop up and start bad mouthing Peter. 

"What's going on here?" MJ asked when she got to the door and saw Ned and Peter just staring at Flash. 

"We don't really know," Ned replied and then carefully stepped by Flash to take a seat in the back. 

Peter watched as MJ shrugged and followed the boy inside. He stood there and looked dumbfounded. Sure Flash has been quiet for the past couple of weeks but he really thought that he finally would have snapped at one of them for being in his way. 

"Peter move aside please?" Mr. Harrington asked with a stressed smile as the boy just stood back in the doorway again. 

"Right sorry," Peter stuttered while blushing as he moved back near Ned, MJ, and Betty. 

"Alright class so what we'll be doing is getting on the bus to get there and then we'll have about an hour and a half before we arrive," Mr. Harrington explained, "Once we get there we will each be handed a bracelet that will act as a pass, please don't take it off." 

He stressed the idea that they would be picked up by security or someone living at the compound of they were seen without a bracelet. That would just cause unnecessary paperwork for both parties so they were expected to be on their best behavior. 

"We'll go through a full-body scan and then there will be people to search the bags and make sure that you don't have any weapons," Mr. Harrington continued before Cindy's hand shot straight into the air. 

"Will there be females to check our bags?" She asked, referring to the rest of the girls that were in the class who looked a little uncomfortable. 

"Yes," He answered, "The girls will go to one side and then the boys to the other. I don't really know what else they have planned so let's all get onto the bus and make our way there." 

Everyone cheered in excitement and some of them rushed out the door while others took their time. 

"This is so exciting," Ned gushed as he jumped slightly. 

Betty smiled and grabbed the boy's hand while giving him a kiss on the cheek. 

"I think it will be interesting to run into Mr. or Mrs. Stark," She said, "MJ and I came up with questions about how they'll contribute some of their money to the community being rebuilt after everything that happened."

"They've set up some programs for people affected by the blip to find jobs and receive money for food and products that they need," MJ commented and immediately got into a discussion with Betty about it. 

Ned and Peter smiled at the fact that MJ seemed to find someone that could hang out with her and talk about some of the problems she saw with the government and other things she thought needed changing. 

"Nice of you to join us," Abe said when the four got on the bus, "We thought we wouldn't be able to leave for another three hours." 

Peter laughed and took a seat in the front so that he could rush out of the bus before everyone started pushing their way to the front. He wasn't paying attention to who was already in the seat so he was surprised to look over and see Flash giving him a confused look. 

"Hi," Peter said awkwardly and Flash rolled his eyes before pulling a gum pack out and offering Peter a piece. 

Cautiously Peter reached over and opened the pack before taking one and popping it in his mouth. 

"If you fall asleep you better not snore," Flash warned before turning to the window and putting his earbuds in. 

Peter looked in the mirror at the front of the bus and almost laughed at the face he was making after the interaction. 

"I am so fucking confused," He thought to himself as they pulled away from the school.


	3. Arriving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the kids arrive at the Compound and they all go through security. A special guest makes an appearance and Peter is starting to think that maybe this trip will be a little bit of a bad idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this took so long! I started a new job so I'm a little all over the place but I'll try to get the next part up as soon as I can!

Peter and Flash were silent for the rest of the trip. Ned and MJ had texted him at least 10 different times to make sure that the bully didn't do anything and Ned to just talk about anything really. 

"I'm excited to finally see Captain America in the flesh," Stella said as she bit her lip and some people looked at her with slightly disgusted looks. 

Peter gagged a little in his mouth and Flash caught his eyes as he cringed. 

"Do you actually know them?" He said actually seemed interested in what Peter had to say.

Peter stayed silent for a moment before humming a small yes noise in response. Flash didn't seem as shocked as what Peter thought he would be like and then surprised him, even more, when he shrugged. 

"You aren't going to yell or anything?" Peter asked shyly and Flash looked the smaller boy in the face. 

"Pass," He said and looked out the window," What would be the point, you wouldn't have kept it up with all the shit everyone at school was giving you." 

"Are you ok?" Peter blurted before he could stop himself. 

Flash tensed and his shoulders curled towards his neck a little bit. 

"The blip caused a lot of students to become orphans," Flash commented while looking longingly at the trees as they passed them, "You aren't the only orphan anymore Peter." 

Peter cringed at the mention of his name from his former bully. No matter what Flash had never called him by his real name and now he used it like it was something was normal. 

"Guess that explains his behavior," Peter thought sadly, as much as he didn't really like the boy he wouldn't wish anything like that on someone, "I wonder what happened." 

Millions of possibilities went through Peter's head but decided to push the thought out when one of the options was a plane crash after the piolet could have been dusted. He was about to pull out his phone to text Tony when all of a sudden the students in the back of the bus started yelling in excitement. 

"It's the compound," Stella yelled and started fixing her lip gloss while Abe rolled his eyes at her. 

"An interview confirmed that Captain America was married," He said while watching her and she turned to glare at him. 

"Yeah but I'm probably better than whatever blonde he decided to pick up," She said and gave Abe a disgusted look before going back to her makeup. 

"You would think the people involved in the blip would be better than what they used to be," Ned thought to himself with a grimace. 

"Alright everyone," Mr. Harrington said while standing up and looking out to the bus of excited students, "As soon as the bus stops I want everyone to stay seated till our bus is called to dismiss." 

Peter looked out and saw that buses from other schools were parked and slowly letting students out so that they could be searched. Then there were three other buses parked in an area so that the students spending the night could get their bags checked. 

"Hey Peter," Stella said with a sickly sweet smile, "I'm sure you've been through this so how long do you think it will take for our stuff to be searched." 

"Depends on who is working security that day," He said without a look at her which earned himself a huff in response. 

"Fucking nerd," She hissed to soft for anyone to hear her, anyone except Peter anyways. 

Flash snorted and stood up when Mr. Harrington motioned for them to stand. Peter was confused as to what caused the reaction but he was already off the bus before he could open his mouth. 

"You sure he didn't do anything to you?" MJ said when she and Ned caught up to the boy.

Peter smiled at her and shook his head before they split up once more so that she could get her bags checked. 

"What did you talk about?" Ned asked, "I mean I saw you guys talking anyways." 

"I justed asked him if he was ok because of how he has been acting," Peter said and stood behind some jock from another school who was talking about he was going to score a babe on this trip. 

"What did he say?" Ned asked and Peter shrugged. 

"Nothing much," Peter lied, "He kind of just told me to buzz off and mind my own business." 

Peter hated lying to Ned but at the same time, he knew that it was something Flash probably told Peter because he knew what it felt like. Ned, on the other hand, noticed the slight twitch of Peter's nose that indicated that he was lying but he didn't pry, he knew that his best friend wouldn't keep something from him unless it was important. 

"Hey there Peter," Terrance said when he took the boy's bag. 

"Hi, Terrance!" Peter exclaimed happily, he hadn't seen the man in a while so it was good to catch up with him. 

People from other schools looked at Peter like he was some kind of celebrity that they caught at a bar or something. The jock that wanted to find a girlfriend was giving Peter a look between jealousy and irritation before he rolled his eyes and started talking to a redheaded boy. 

"Happy told all of the security units that you would be here today so you can just go to the entrance and wait for your classmates," Terrance said with a smile and handed the boy back his bag. 

Peter grabbed his unchecked bag and smiled before walking towards the entrance and tried not to pay attention to the confused glances he was getting from the other students that currently couldn't keep their eyes off him. He noticed MJ smiling at Amelia, one of the female security guards, before taking her bag and then walking over to where Peter was. 

"So what exactly is Flash's game?" She asked while paying close attention to the pain in their backside, "Does your spidey sense you know... sense anything?" 

Peter shook his head and then they changed the subject when Ned basically sprinted over to him. They chatted for about 30 mins to an hour before someone set off an alarm that got everyone's attention. 

"Welcome students!" a female yelled and got all the student's attention, "We are missing one more tour guide, and then we'll be starting!"

People cheered and started talking excitedly between themselves before Peter caught a mop a flash of brown hair running towards them and then he went up to the other guides. Peter could really only see a little bit of the back of his head and then the people went silent once more when the female raised her hand so that they would stop talking. 

"Alright everyone," She said, "My name is Mackenzie and I will be working with the East High Students."

Some of the guys from the school whistled and Peter rolled her eyes while Mackenzie just smiled. 

"We'll be meeting up with my husband Jason halfway through so don't be alarmed if a large man approaches us."

"My name is Gibson," an African American man said stepping forward said, "I will be guiding the Midtown High students." 

Peter smiled and waved when he caught the eye of Gibson and the man smiled lightly in his direction. Gibson was standing in front of the late tour guide so Peter still couldn't see his face but his height was smalled so he must have been new. 

"My name is Johnathan and I'll be the guide to Spring High," a bulky man said and smiled in the direction of the all boy's school. 

"I'm Harley Keener and I'll be the tour guide of Hills Academy for Girls," the teen behind Gibson said while stepping out of the other man's shadow.

Harley sent a small wink at one of the girls but then started searching the Midtown High group for what Peter could only assume for himself. When they caught the eyes of each other Harley smirked evilly that only meant he had something up his sleeves before he turned quickly and walked to the group of girls. 

"Well look at that," MJ said like she was enjoying Peter's small suffering, "Looks like lover boy did come home early." 

Peter felt the need to faint but was stopped when Gibson walked over to properly introduce himself and start the tour. 

"Yea," Peter thought and missed the looks that Ned and MJ were giving him.

**Author's Note:**

> Part two will HOPEFULLY be up tomorrow but it might be later in the day so please be patient with me. Leave a comment if you notice any spelling/grammar mistakes, I would love to correct them.


End file.
